1. Field of the Invention
An assembly and method for controlling the use of an automotive vehicle while encouraging the use of occupant restraints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various assemblies are well known in the prior art that prevent the use of an automotive vehicle unless the occupant restraints are engaged. An example of such a device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,625 to Eggert, Jr.
The Eggert patent discloses an interlock seatbelt system for a vehicle. The arrangement includes a gear selector, a selector switch, a pin, an ignition switch, and a plurality of seat belt switches. When the operator sits on the seat, the engine can be started without regard to the seat belt switches. However, when the operator shifts from park or neutral, the switches open and close. The opening and closing of the switches energizes a relay that actuates the pin. The pin extends and engages a notch of the gear selector preventing the operator from shifting. Once the operator has fastened his seatbelt, the relay is de-energized and the pin disengages from the gear selector. The vehicle can be operated normally after the operator has fastened his seatbelt. Additional sensors may be positioned in the passenger seats and they operate in the same fashion as described above.
The prior art safety devices show a seatbelt and gear interlock that prevents the shifting of the vehicle if the seatbelt is not fastened. They require that the seatbelts be fastened in all occupied positions before shifting the vehicle. This method is very limiting and intrusive on the personal choices of the operator and passengers. There remains an opportunity to continue to encourage use of the seatbelts while recognizing the choice of the operator or passengers to operate the vehicle without using his or her seatbelt.
The invention provides a vehicle assembly comprising a transmission having a plurality of shift positions and an occupant restraint. The occupant restraint, having a fastened position and an unfastened position, includes an occupant restraint sensor for detecting the fastened position and the unfastened position. A shift mechanism shifts the transmission between shift positions and an actuator is movable to and from a blocked position for preventing the shifting. The assembly is characterized by a timer, responsive to the restraint being in the unfastened position, for controlling the actuator and retaining the actuator in the blocking position for a predetermined time.
The subject invention also provides a method of controlling the use of an automotive vehicle having a brake pedal, an engine, a transmission with a plurality of shift positions and a restraint for an operator movable between an unfastened and a fastened position. The method comprises the steps of initiating operation of the engine, depressing the brake pedal, shifting the transmission between shift positions, and blocking the shifting until the restraint is in the fastened position. The method is characterized by blocking the shifting for a predetermined time in response to the restraint being in the unfastened position
Accordingly, an assembly and a method are provided that encourage the use of seatbelts while allowing for personal choices of the operator and passengers. The use of a delay often alters the behaviors of busy people. The subject invention frustrates the operator with the delay of operating the vehicle. To avoid the frustration and wait, the operator simply fastens the seatbelt and is then able to operate the vehicle. However, the subject invention does not require that the seatbelt be fastened to ever operate the vehicle. Instead, the delay eventually expires and the operator is then able to operate the vehicle normally. Therefore, the operator can choose to not fasten the seatbelt, but instead has to wait for the expiration of the delay to operate the vehicle.